The Little Minx
by Slytherin242
Summary: Ginny and Hermione decided to take a well-deserved vacation after they spent six months rebuilding Hogwarts after the war ended. Ginny spends the first day teasing Hermione until she retaliates... Hermione/Ginny Femmeslash Oneshot. Please Review!


My Little Minx

After the war ended we spent all our free time helping with the rebuild of Hogwarts. About six months later it was complete and we had decided to take a well-deserved vacation.

We made our way to the back of the bus and I let Ginny slide into the window seat. It was already getting dark outside and we were both tired from walking around town all day. We got comfortable quickly and I started to drift off on the ride back to the dock. Ginny leaned into me and started rubbing my chest soon I realized what she was trying to do, the little minx. She had been teasing me all day, walking around in the shortest shorts I had ever seen and a tight, low-cut t-shirt. We both knew I was now wide-awake, but I kept my eyes closed. She was starting to get braver and I felt her hand slip under my shirt and she started tweaking my nipples. I released a moan right as the bus driver announced we were back at the dock. As we got up I saw that look in Ginny's eyes and new there was a similar one in mine.

Once we got back onboard, I grabbed her hand and practically dragged her to our cabin. I rushed to open our door pushing her up against it, attacking her luscious lips, and shedding her of the little clothing she was wearing. She was soon moaning and I knew I had her right were I wanted her, naked and under my control. Turning her around so her breasts were pressed hard to the cold door I cast a bind spell on her wrists so she couldn't move them.

Grazing my fingers down her bare back teasing my way along her spine until I reached her firm arse caressing it. Pulling back I let my palm connect with her arse with a loud crack.

"Ooooohhh Merlin Hermione" she moaned.

I let a few dozen or so more smacks fall on her arse, turning it a nice shade of pink. She continued to moan and I knew she was enjoying it. I could see her wetness dripping down her thighs. I released the binding spell and caught her in my arms as she collapsed.

"Did you like that Ginny? I know you did, I can smell you pussy from here" I said.

"Please Hermione I am so wet! I need..." Ginny shudders out.

"What do you need baby? You just have to tell me and I will give you anything you want" I whisper in her ear, and start nipping it waiting for her response. I make my way down to her pulse point, sucking hard making sure to leave a mark.

"Ooooh Mione! Please I uhh I need to cum, oh Merlin please touch my pussy and make me cum!" Ginny whimpers out.

The smirk breaks out across my face and I can see the hungry glint in her eyes. I push her back onto the bed and she quickly spreads her legs wide, giving me a perfect view of her drenched slit. I begin by just lightly licking and kissing her the junction of her thigh slowly making my way down her leg and then slow back up the other leg. Once I have reached her pussy again I start exploring the familiar territory with my tongue savoring her sweet taste. Her hips begin to grind against my face trying to get me were she wants me. But I am having none of that! I grab her hips forcing her to go at my speed. She is quivering and whimpering as I continue to hold her there, sucking at her outer lips.

"Fuck Hermione! Please lick my clit! Finger my pussy! I need it, I am your horny little slut and I need to come!" she moans out.

She knows just what to say to get what she wants. I present her my fingers telling her to suck on them and get them nice and wet for me. As she is doing this I go back to licking her slit, going from stem to stern repeatedly, gently sucking her pussy into my mouth, and tracing the lines of her lips with the tip of my tongue. Soon I gently slip two of my now wet finger into her.

"Oh Fuck that's it Mione! Fuck your little slut!"

I start paying attention to her clit as I fuck her with three of my fingers. At this point I have slipped my other hand down into my own pussy fucking myself in time with the rhythm I am using on her. I crook my finger and find the ridged area just inside her pussy. I find a rhythm with my tongue on her clit and gently tap and rub her g-spot. I know she is almost there she is grinding against my face, I can feel her pussy quivering as she lets out shriek after shriek. I can't hold off much more either and with one final flick of my tongue we are both losing control, muscles spasms take over as she is clenches her thighs tightly cumming all over my face.

"Oooooh! Ahh! Aaaaahhhh!" Whimpered Ginny from the intensity of her orgasm. "Hermione!" she cried abruptly.

I just want to collapse from my own climax, but I keep licking her slit until her body goes slack, legs and arms unclenching my head from their hold. I smile up at her and very gently kiss the area around her pussy, her inner thighs, her tummy until I have reach her lips gently kissing the smile I see there.

"Hermione that way amazing, I love you" she says.

" I love you too Ginny. But you better not tease me again tomorrow like you did today, I can't take it again" I whisper.

The last thing I see before I pass out is a small smirk play across Ginny's lips. My little minx!


End file.
